Un obsequio inesperado
by Princess Saremi
Summary: Videl se entera de que esta embarazada cuando no debía estarlo y eso la asusta, ¿como tomara la noticia? ¿como tomara la noticia Gohan? y mas importante aun... ¿como lo tomaran Milk y Mr. Satan.? descubranlo aquí.


_**Disclaimer: Ni Dragon Ball ni sus personajes son míos son exclusivamente obra de Akira Toriyama, por el contrario la historia es de mi completa autoría.**_

Se encontraba totalmente nerviosa o mejor dicho angustiada, no sabía lo que le deparaba el futuro y todo dependía de unas simples hojas, muchas veces hacia enfrentado peligros y criminales armados sin temor a ser herida pues sabia como defenderse perfectamente pero, ¿cómo no sentir miedo o nervios cuando algo que no esperabas se avecinaba? Tenía tan solo 19 años y estaba por graduarse de la preparatoria pero no contaba con que una pequeña vida creciera dentro suyo en estos tiempos y aunque aún no había visto los resultados era más que evidente lo que sucedía, ella estaba embarazada.

-Señorita Satán, por favor ingrese al consultorio de la doctora Minagawa- le dijo una enfermera con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro tratando de tranquilizarla para su mala suerte no funciono, la pelinegra simplemente asintió y entro al consultorio donde una señora de no más de 35 años le esperaba con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Dr. Minagawa- dijo con los nervios a flor de piel sacándole una pequeña carcajada a la doctora quien le invito a tomar asiento mientras sacaba de su cajón unos exámenes que definirían su futuro.

-Bueno Videl miremos que tenemos aquí- dijo abriendo el sobre mientras la justiciera enredaba sus manos entre si producto del miedo, la angustia y los nervios. -¡Muchas felicidades querida, vas a ser mamá!- grito alegre la señora con un gesto de maternidad sin embargo la oji-azul no recibió la noticia con la misma felicidad que su doctora, al contrario para ella fue como un balde de agua fría que la despertó de la vida de ensueño en que se encontraba.

-¿estoy embarazada? No, no…puede ser- dijo temblando mientras agachaba su mirada ante la preocupada mirada de la doctora que no entendía para nada su reacción. -¿Cuántos…meses?- logro formular mientras respiraba agitadamente tratando de tranquilizarse.

-tus exámenes dicen que llevas dos meses de embarazo querida- dijo mientras echaba un vistazo a los exámenes de la hija de Mr. Satán sin embargo su preocupación aún estaba presente al ver como lágrimas de la chica caían en sus delicadas manos mientras titiritaba. -¿te sucede algo pequeña?- pregunto en tono maternal mientras guardaba los exámenes en el sobre de manila.

-¿¡pequeña!?- respondió histérica mientras levantaba la vista clavándola en los orbes violetas de su ginecóloga personal asustándola levemente. -¿¡cómo me puedes decir pequeña después de saber que estoy embarazada!? ¡Ni siquiera sé cómo ser mama! ¡No tuve una que me diera un ejemplo de cómo serlo!- grito mientras enterraba su rostro en sus manos y rompía a llorar desconsolada, la señora sonrió entendiendo su dilema por lo que se dispuso a preguntar todo referente al embarazo.

-dime querida, ¿acaso tu esperabas este bebe?- pregunto mientras le pasaba un pañuelo a la justiciera para que se limpiase las lágrimas y pudiera hablar con claridad.

-No…no lo esperaba- dijo con aire entrecortado mientras mordía el pañuelo con frustración tratando de calmarse. –De hecho, fue una sorpresa- continua relatando su historia a su doctora. –mi novio y yo tenemos relaciones desde hace umm hace algunos meses pero siempre utilizamos protección, no sé qué fallo- termino mientras bajaba su mirada a sus manos que aun temblaban.

-oh querida no siempre los métodos anticonceptivos funcionan y aunque digan que el condón sea el más eficaz este también puede fallar- explico la mujer tranquila. –varios métodos se han inventado para evitar embarazos inesperados pero pequeña no hay nada perfecto- termino con una sonrisa. –dime, ¿acaso tu pareja sabe que estas esperando un bebe?- pregunto de nueva cuenta.

-no, él no sabe nada- dijo más tranquila. –Ni siquiera mi padre lo sabe y eso es lo que más me asusta- respondió con temor como si fuese una niña de 10 años.

-ya veo…pero, ¿si les vas a decir no?- pregunto seria poniendo dudosa a Videl quien negó levemente sorprendiendo a la mujer quien en respuesta frunció el entrecejo. –escúchame bien Videl, sé que tienes miedo pero no puedes ocultarle nada a tu padre y mucho menos al padre de tu BEBE, él tiene el derecho a saber más que nadie porque esa vida que llevas en tu interior no solo lleva tu sangre sino que también lleva la de tu novio- respondió enojada haciendo entrar en razón a Videl quien se mantuvo callada. –O ¿es que acaso lo piensas abortar?- pregunto con miedo.

-¡no por supuesto que no!- grito tomando su vientre de manera protectora mientras Minagawa sonreía al ver como la chica reaccionaba naturalmente. -¡es mi hijo, jamás haría eso!- grito nuevamente.

-oh Videl mírate…- dijo soltando una carcajada ante la mirada atónita de la oji-azul quien le miro en forma de reproche alejándose de ella. –no tuviste madre para saber cómo ser una pero a pesar de todo actúas como una, ni siquiera ha nacido y ya lo proteges, aunque no lo creas tú ya amas a ese niño o niña que crece dentro de ti sin conocerlo o ¿me equivoco?- pregunto levantando una ceja.

-no lo hace- respondió con una sonrisa pero se borró para poner un rostro sombrío que confundió a la doctora Minagawa. –Solo tengo miedo a que no lo acepten- la chica se sorprendió al recibir un reconfortante abrazo por parte de la mujer disipando sus miedos.

-lo harán Videl, sobretodo el padre; escucha sé que debes estar alterada así que te voy a dar un permiso para que descanses un día y asimiles la situación ¿de acuerdo?- pregunto con una sonrisa siendo correspondida por la justiciera más joven de ciudad Satán que ahora debería afrontar una nueva lucha, la de ser madre.

[…]

- _ **¿permiso? ¿Eso quiere decir que no vendrás a la preparatoria?**_ \- pregunto una voz masculina a través del auricular de la oji-azul mientras trataba de inventar una buena excusa que su pareja creyera.

-así es, estoy un poco enferma del estómago pero no te preocupes solo será por un día- dice mientras entraba a su mansión después de pasar por el supermercado comprando unos víveres.

- _ **mmm de acuerdo, aunque nada será igual sin ti Vi**_ \- respondió desanimado sacando una triste sonrisa a la joven.

-exagerado, ya Iré pasado mañana desesperado- la chica escucho como su novio se carcajeaba del otro lado de la línea contagiándola a ella. –hablamos más tarde amor, chao- termino la conversación colgando su teléfono. -¿Qué voy hacer?- se preguntó abrazándose a sí misma. –bueno ya pensare en algo, por ahora comeré algo- dijo con una sonrisa mientras sobaba su vientre. –Dime pequeño, ¿quieres galletas o pastel?- pregunto con tono maternal. – ¡Ahh ya se! Combinemos ambos jeje- rio a lo último haciendo un postre bastante dulce.

[…]

-¿Qué sucede Gohan?- pregunto la rubia llamando la atención del justiciero de ciudad Satán, el pelinegro le miro por un momento confundido hasta que entendió la pregunta de la mejor amiga de su pareja.

-eso quisiera saber yo Iresa- dice confundiendo más a la amiga de la hija de Mr. Satán. –Videl ha estado muy rara desde hace dos mes y no me quiere decir nada- término con tono angustiado.

-ohh Gohan no te preocupes por Videl, de seguro está bien- dijo tratando de tranquilizar al chico sin embargo no funciono. –uff mira Gohan hablare con ella y te diré que le sucede para que estés más tranquilo ¿de acuerdo?- pregunto con una sonrisa siendo correspondida por el pelinegro.

-¿saben? Yo también estoy aquí- hablo en tono sarcástico Sharpener incluyéndose por primera vez en la conversación.

-lo sabemos Sharpy- dijo la rubia guiñándole un ojo de forma coqueta haciéndolo sonrojar.

-Buenos días jóvenes, hoy leeremos la página 24 titulada "Mr. Satán salva la Tierra por segunda vez"- Gohan rio al ver que nuevamente creían que el padre de su novia había salvado el mundo sin embargo su momento de hilaridad termino al ver que la mirada de su profesor se dirigía hacia él. -¿le importaría comenzar la lectura joven Son?- pregunto bajando milimétricamente sus lentes haciendo que el pelinegro suspirara y se levantara de su pupitre.

-Todo comenzó como un día normal…- empezó la lectura ante la mirada de todos sus compañeros, ese sería un día muy largo.

[…]

 _ **1 semana después.**_

-me estoy cansando de devolver toda la comida que ingiero- dijo una chica de potentes ojos zafiro mientras se lavaba su rostro totalmente pálido. –tu no me ayudas ¿ehh? Te recuerdo que debo estudiar y ver a tu papa para contarle que existes- dijo en forma de reproche burlesco mientras sobaba su vientre. –Pero bueno… no me puedo enojar contigo pequeño- hablo de nuevo pero fue interrumpida por el timbre de su mansión, extrañada fue a ver quién era encontrando para su sorpresa a su novio y sus dos amigos. –chicos…jejeje ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto nerviosa.

-también te extrañamos Videl- dijo sarcástica la rubia mientras seguía con el rubio dejando a la pareja en la puerta, la oji-azul trago al sentir la mirada fija del pelinegro tratando de averiguar que le sucedía. –Dime, ¿tan mal te encuentras del estómago?- pregunto Iresa sentándose en el sillón rompiendo el contacto visual de la pareja.

-¿ehh? Ahh si, en realidad estoy con medicamento- dijo tomando sobando su cabeza ya que le había dado un repentino mareo. –pero y a todo esto ¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunto mientras se sentaba al lado de Gohan sin acercarse mucho entre sí.

-¿Qué medicamento? Claro, si se puede saber- dijo serio el pelinegro rompiendo el silencio y sorprendiendo a todos por su actitud.

-Emm ya sabes, ese que sirve para malestares estomacales- mintió pobremente haciendo que su novio frunciera el ceño y apretara los puños, esto definitivamente no iba acabar bien.

-¿A si? ¿Cuál de todos? Hay muchos, como por ejemplo: Metopimazina, Acetaminofén, Omeprazol, Ibuprofeno ¿Cuál de todos tomas?- pregunto mirándola fijamente a los ojos.

-Estoy tomando…Ibuprofeno- mintió ya que el guerrero se levantó jalando sus cabellos asustando a su novia.

-¡Me estas mintiendo! ¡Ese ni siquiera es para malestar estomacal!- grito por fin ante la mirada atónita de sus amigos rubios.

-¡jamás! ¿¡Que te hace pensar eso!?- pregunto histérica y algo nerviosa ya que su mentira se caía poco a poco. –Es solo que me confundí de medicamento- mintió de nuevo haciendo enojar aún más a Gohan.

-¡no me mientas más Videl! ¡Lo que más odio son las mentiras!- grito tomándola de los brazos acercándola a él pero esta vez preocupado. –Vamos, dime que te sucede y dime la verdad.- suplico uniendo su frente con la de su novia.

-ya te dije, estoy con malestar estomacal- empleo nuevamente la misma excusa con las lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, vio como Gohan le miraba fríamente antes de soltarla e irse de su mansión. -¿por…que?- dijo mientras cubría su rostro con ambas manos y lloraba de nuevo.

-yo… voy a ir con Gohan para evitar que haga una locura- dijo Sharpener mientras salía de la mansión dejando a las dos amigas de la infancia juntas.

-oye, ¿Qué te pasa?- pregunto la rubia mientras posaba su mano sobre el hombro de su amiga sin embargo la quito rápidamente al sentirla temblar. –Amiga…- dijo asombrada.

-Iresa yo no estoy enferma del estómago yo…yo estoyembarazada- dijo rápidamente y con voz baja confundiendo a su amiga quien no había entendido ni una sola palabra de la que dijo la justiciera.

-¿qué? ¿Qué dijiste? No entendí nada- dijo desorientada mientras miraba seria a su amiga, sabía que Videl ocultaba algo; Y algo muy importante como para mentirle a su novio y a ella misma quien era la mejor amiga, sin embargo no pudo volver a preguntar ya que la hija de Mr. Satán la tomo de la mano y la llevo a su cuarto encerrándose las dos. -¿¡me vas a decir qué demonios te pasa!? ¡Haz estado actuando muy extraña desde hace dos meses, le mientes a Gohan, no vas a la escuela y es comprensible pero que me mientas a mí no lo es! ¡A mí, tu **MEJOR AMIGA** , la que conoces desde que éramos unas…!- para su desdicha no acabo de reclamarle a la pelinegra ya que la dejo muda con la confesión que hizo.

-¡ESTOY EMBARAZADA!- grito desesperada dejando sin palabras a su mejor amiga casi hermana quien abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente mientras la señalaba con un dedo, la justiciera cubrió su boca con ambas manos ya que, si bien pensaba en decirle no era de la manera en que lo quería hacer.

-¿¡TU QUE!?- pregunto histérica reaccionando después de varios minutos. -¡Videl Satán no es momento para bromas!- regaño totalmente seria mientras la oji-azul sin decir nada le entregaba un sobre que abrió rápidamente sorprendiéndose aún más al saber que Videl no mentía. –dos…dos meses de embarazo- susurro mirando como su amiga empezaba a llorar, rápidamente boto a un lado el sobre y abrazo a la pelinegra consolándola. –ya, ya Videl veras que todo se va solucionar- comento mientras guía a la cama a su amiga y le dice que le cuente todo.

-¿Qué vas hacer?- pregunto terminada la historia de su amiga.

-ni siquiera lo se…solo sé que tengo miedo- respondió la pregunta que le había hecho la oji-celeste.

-¿miedo? ¿Miedo de que? ¡Videl vas a ser mama! ¡Eso es maravilloso!- grito alegre mientras saltaba de un lado a otro hasta que se detuvo mirando de manera picara a la hija de la fallecida cantante. –veo que tú y Gohan no han perdido el tiempo- sonrió cruelmente señalándola con el dedo.

-¡IRESA!- grito tan roja como un tomate mientras perseguía a su amiga por toda la mansión sin duda Iresa sabia como ponerla feliz hasta en situaciones como estas.

(…)

-¿profesor…puedo ir al baño?- pregunto la justiciera levantando la mano mientras cubría su boca con la otra ante la atenta mirada de todos sus compañeros.

-¿de nuevo Sra. Satán? ¡Es la quinta vez que me pide lo mismo, lo siento pero no ira esta vez!- grito enojado el profesor de español volviendo su vista a su libro.

-¡VIEJO DESGRACIADO! ¿¡Que no ve que debe ir urgentemente al baño!? ¡Le recuerdo que si le pasa algo a mi amiga tendrá problemas con Mr. Satán!- grito furiosa la rubia ganándose la mirada sorprendida de todos inclusive la de su amiga.

-ohm pensándolo bien… adelante señorita Videl puede salir- dicho y hecho la oji-azul a una velocidad envidiable para cualquier atleta se dirigió al baño seguida de su amiga ante la atenta mirada de un pelinegro.

(…)

-que bebe problemático ¿no?- pregunto en burla la rubia mientras ayudaba a levantarse a Videl que cada vez estaba más débil y pálida.

-ni te imaginas, es muy cansonsito; si vieras tiene el apetito de su padre- respondió siguiéndole el juego a su amiga mientras se lavaba su cara.

-dejándonos de bromas, se me acaban las excusas para hacer que te den permiso- dijo seria. –Debes decirle al menos a tus profesores para que no te pongan problema- respondió ingeniosa recibiendo un zape por parte de la guerrera.

-¡No seas tonta! ¡Piensa esto: si los profesores se enteran le dirán a mi padre y si mi padre se entera le dirá a la señora Milk! ¿¡Entiendes por el problema que podría pasar!? ¡Tú no conoces a la mama de Gohan cuando está enojada!- respondió poniéndose pálida del susto.

-Bien lo entiendo, pero entonces debes decirle a Gohan…no podrás ocultarle que ahora son _**tres**_ \- remarco la última palabra sin saber que una pelirroja había escuchado toda la conversación antes de alejarse por el pasillo.

(…)

-¡Al fin te apareces!- grito la chica de ojos color violeta y cabello tan esponjoso como algodón de azúcar mirando maliciosamente a Videl y a Iresa quienes acababan de entrar a la cafetería.

-¿Qué rumor inventaras de mí ahora Ángela?- respondió sarcástica acercándose a la porrista líder quien sonrió ante la pregunta de la justiciera.

-¿rumor dices? ¡Pero si tú misma lo confesaste en el baño!- grito mientras cubría su rostro fingiendo vergüenza mientras las miradas de todos se centraban en ambas chicas quienes se había puesto nerviosas y pálidas preguntándose si Ángela sabia de su secreto. -¡Ay no Videl, como te vas a olvidar!- dice nuevamente acercándose a Gohan. -¡mi querido Gohan, tu querida novia no te ha dicho nada importante aún! ¡Me da mucha pena porque alguien tan lindo y puro como tú no merece esto!- dice mientras fingía tristeza por el pelinegro quien no entendía nada de la situación. -¡Esa a la que llamas PAREJA, no es mal que una vil mentirosa pues te ha estado engañando desde hace dos meses!- grito a todo pulmón dejando a todos sin palabras mientras Gohan escupía el arroz que tenía en su boca quien desafortunadamente había aterrizado en su amigo rubio.

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEE!?- gritaron todos los alumnos, la pelirroja asintió mientras sonreía viendo como Gohan se acercaba a paso lento a su justiciera.

-¿Es cierto?- pregunto mirándola de pies a cabeza encontrando sorpresa en su rostro ante lo dicho por Ángela. -¿Videl es cierto?- pregunto con tono más fuerte esta vez sacándola del estupor haciendo que conectara su mirada.

-¡CLARO QUE NO!- grito nerviosa mientras negaba con sus manos totalmente desesperada.

-¿¡y sigues mintiendo!? ¡Yo misma escuche como Iresa te decía que debías decirle a Gohan que ahora eran _**TRES**_!- grito de nueva cuenta haciendo que el pelinegro se enojara.

-¿¡TRES!?- grito apretando sus puños mientras miraba con furia a su novia. -¿¡VIDEL ESO ES CIERTO!?- pregunto totalmente furioso cruzando sus brazos.

-¡No! ¡Bueno si! ¡PERO NO ES LO QUE PIENSAS!- grito de nueva cuenta mientras miraba a Iresa y Sharpener mandándoles una señal que entendieron enseguida.

-¿¡ENTONCES QUE SIGNIFICA ESO DE SER TRES!?- pregunto fulminándola con la mirada. -¡desde hace dos meses estas extraña, no me hablas, no me miras, ni siquiera aceptas mis besos!- grito.

-nos están escuchando…baja la voz- suplico avergonzada mientras miraba como sus amigos ya habían amarrado y cubierto la boca de Ángela.

-¡QUE NOS ESCUCHEN TODOS SI QUIEREN, YO SE COMO HACER PARA QUE NO DIGAN NADA!- amenazo a voz abierta haciendo que muchos de los allí reunidos temblaran de miedo, tanto sus celos como su instinto saiyajin estaban saliendo a flote.

-¡no los amenaces! ¡Jamás te engañaría porque te amo! ¡Y si te he ignorado, hay una buena razón!- grito sonrojándose sin importarle el enojo de su saiyajin.

-¿¡así, cual es esa razón Segú..!?- empezó a preguntar siendo interrumpido por la oji-azul quien confeso su secreto.

-¡UYYY ESTOY EMBARAZADA!- grito furiosa arrepintiéndose al instante de lo que dijo.

-¿¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEE!?- gritaron todos los alumnos de nueva cuenta mientras el pelinegro asimilaba la información dicha.

-¡SI DICEN ALGO LOS MATO! ¡LARGUENSE DE AQUI!- grito la justiciera ahuyentando a la muchedumbre quienes se llevarían ese secreto a la tumba; nuevamente la mirada color azul profundo se dirigió a la de color negro. –Gohan yo sé que… no quería… yo no sabía y…perdóname- dijo sin fuerzas en su voz mientras agachaba su cabeza dejando caer sus lágrimas.

-¿perdonarte? ¿¡Perdonarte de que!? ¡MI VIDA ME HAS HECHO EL HOMBRE MAS FELIZ DEL MUNDO!- grito lleno de alegría mientras cargaba a Videl de la cintura y daba vueltas con ella. –admito que no era el momento idóneo para ser padres, pero es lo mejor que me has podido decir- dijo abrazándola y dándole un profundo beso.

-pensé que… no querrías a tu hijo- dijo separándose de Gohan unos milímetros mirándolo a los ojos.

-sería un tonto si no lo hiciera- contesto con una sonrisa limpiándole una traviesa lagrima que salió del ojo de su novia. –Te prometo Videl que seremos muy felices los tres- ambos sonrieron y se dieron un corto beso.

-pero, ¿y tú mama? ¿Y mi padre?- pregunto con miedo dejando pálido a Gohan.

-solo aléjate mientras les confieso todo, no quiero que les pase nada jeje- dijo rascando su nuca al estilo Son.

(…)

-¿¡QUE USTEDES QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE!?- fueron los gritos que resonaron por toda la montaña Paoz mientras un pálido saiyajin esquivaba los escobazos y sartenazos que su madre y Mr. Satán trataban de propinarle.

-¡cómo te atreves a tocar a mi hija! ¡Eres un rebelde!- grito el padre que se iba a convertir en abuelo.

-yo ay lo siento mucho ay Mr. Satán- dijo Gohan esquivando cada vez con más dificultad debido a que de la nada ambos padres aumentaron su velocidad

-¡BASTA YA PAPAAAA!- grito Videl llamando la atención de ambos padres justo a tiempo antes de que le pegaran a Gohan. –admito que no fuimos responsables pero ambos queremos tener a este bebe juntos- dijo seria Videl. –Además si se preocupan por el matrimonio, ni deberían hacerlo pues Gohan ya me lo propuso- dijo enseñando su mano izquierda mientras ambos progenitores miraban una pequeña joya en el dedo de la justiciera.

-¡Hay pero que alegría, por fin se van a casar!- grito alegre Milk dejando mudos a los justicieros quienes no esperaban esa reacción. -¡Mr. Satán debemos elegir los trajes, hacer las invitaciones, invitar a muchísima gente, preparar la comida y los detalles!- grito enumerando cada detalle mientras Gohan y Videl reían y miraban como sus padres empezaban a planear la boda.

-jeje se lo tomaron mejor de lo que creí- dijo tomando de la mano a Videl mirándola a los ojos.

-creo que si jajá- respondió de la misma manera abrazando a su pareja, sin esperarlo sintió como Gohan la tomaba del rostro y unía sus labios en un tierno y amoroso beso que fue correspondido.

-te amo Videl, mejor dicho las amo- comento con total amor mientras acariciaba el vientre de la pelinegra al igual que ella.

-nosotros también te amamos Gohan- dice dándole un beso en la mejilla dirigiendo su vista a sus padres quienes habían empezado a discutir.

-¡SERA EN LAS MONTAÑAS PAOZ!- grito Milk fulminando con la mirada al campeón del mundo- ¡una boda natural es más hermosa!- termino.

-¡SERA EN UN CRUCERO! ¡Una boda elegante vende más!- grito mirando de la misma manera a Milk.

-¡MONTAÑAS PAOZ!- grito la pelinegra esposa del hombre más fuerte del mundo.

-¡CRUCERO!- respondió el campeón de nueva cuenta mientras los adolescentes reían de manera nerviosa, sin duda su bebe tendría una familia muy peculiar.

 _ **._.**_

 _ **Fin.**_

 _ **Y bueno aquí un nuevo One-Shot que escribí a las doce de la mañana y acabe a las dos, bueno 1:30 a.m. (bonita hora de visitarme querida inspiración xD) siempre me imagine que sintió Videl al enterarse de que estaba embarazada y todos vimos que lo tomo con mucha alegría, pero ¿si ambos aún no se hubieran casado? Pues aquí está mi respuesta, espero que lo disfruten mucho, los quiere Saremi-San 02. :3… hasta la próxima (pinshi inspiración, tengo sueño :v) bye! Bye! :)**_


End file.
